Photovoltaic modular panels have been integrated into curtain wall glass for building integrated photovoltaics, as discussed in U.S. Publication Serial No. 200810163918.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,251,535 (Anderson) discusses an LED lighting assembly comprising an LED mounted to a support, a solar element for creating electric power from solar power, a wind vane for creating electrical power from wind power, a battery for storing generated electricity, a light detector controlling operation of the LED, and a system controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,280,558 (Picco) discloses a computerized light control system with light level profiling.